thoughts from a happy world
by Yuucchan
Summary: just a very, very short story i wrote one night. not really connected with anything..
1. a closure

The night was usually my time of the day. It usually made me feel happy in some ways. But tonight was different. It had just stopped raining and everything is so wet, so tranquil, so sad. It's as if the only people in the world were I and this girl on my side. It was quiet, _too quiet_.

"_I'm sorry.."._ She broke the silence. Her voice fished out my thoughts from the trance it has been floating in to.

I looked at her face.

It was dark where we sat and the only source of light was coming from a yellow street light to our right. But I managed still to make out her features, her emotions... Her eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

"_How could you do this to me and then just say sorry?!"_

It wasn't actually the words that I had in mind (and I never meant to be straight forward, but that would have to do).

Silence.

"_Listen, I never meant to... Meant to..."_

"_Meant to what? Betray me?"_

Her face froze, shocked to hear my strong words.

"_I never betrayed you! I have always loved you and you know that. It's just that..."_

"_Just what? Tell me! What made you do this? Tell me...please."_

An awkward silence.

I remember talking to a friend earlier. He's a bestfriend, more like a brother, in fact. We always shared our problems and heard each other's word for it. I remember him telling me that I should really have this conversation with the girl. A closure, perhaps. He was right. I _did_ need that talk. It wasn't going to be easy, but I have to _eventually_.

_The silence was deafening_.

It was but an all too familiar scene for the both of us. Kind of like the first time we've seen each other in person about a week ago. It was on this same place, same bench that we sat in for hours. Oh, and it was night too. But tonight was different. Neither of us we're laughing, nor singing our favorite song. Tonight _was_ different.

The silence was deafening. As it always does. This time, I chose to break it.

"_So. Who was the lucky guy who won your heart? He he..."_

I said as I gave out a half-hearted smile.

I was staring at her. Waiting for an answer, though I already know who the 'lucky' guy was. His name was Aj, or was it Mj? It didn't really matter.

"_Listen, I chose him, aj, over you because.. Well, we've known each other for years. I only knew you a few days ago. And he's been courting me for months now... I know that this is a very shallow and stupid reason... but please, I don't want you to forgive me. I just want you to understand..."_

She caught me off-guard. _How long was she pondering about what she's going to say? What if she's only making these things up? Am I going to believe her? Does she really believe she could fool me that easily? Will I forgive her? _These questions kept circling my head, desperately searching for answers. I was still in a state of... Should we call it denial? or acceptance? I was still in shock, but have to reply to her somehow...

"_Ah. So this means that you were just playing with me these past few days?"_

I cursed myself just right after I said that. She might have hurt my feelings, but she didn't deserve such painful words. _It's not entirely her fault I felt this way_.

"_No! Every single moment we've spent together was real! Everything I said was true!"_

At this she burst into tears.

I hugged her, probably for the last time. And I whispered into her ears..

"_I love you, and I forgive you. I wasn't mad at you, I was just sad. Sad that it would just end up like this..."_

The rain started to pour again. I offered to accompany her home. She just smiled, probably one of the best smiles she gave me, and then she started running. I watched with tears in my eyes as she raced away. Those were the last words between us. Well, at least they were meaningful.

"_I will always kiss you goodnight."_

The night was usually my time of day. It usually made me feel happy in some ways. But tonight was different. It was pouring really hard and everything was drenched much like my eyes. Everything is so wet, so tranquil, so sad. It's as if I was the only person in the world. It was quiet, _too quiet._


	2. she loves you too

It had been raining for days. Funny, though, it wasn't pouring tonight. A momentary ceasefire. The remnants of rain made the night cold, almost unbearable. The winds blew cold gusts through me and my companion. It doesn't seem to bother him, though. _He was exceptionally quiet._

I never would've thought he'd still want to see me after what happened. I couldn't say something, not even a word. Suddenly it was a bad idea to meet with him. But I had to talk eventually. After all, _I promised him._

"_I'm sorry.."._ I said icily. Trying my best to hide any emotion.

_I wouldn't want to cry now, do I? _I thought to myself. I wanted to be strong for the both of us. Just this once…

I wasn't looking at him. I can't bear to see the sadness in his eyes I caused. But I could tell, he was looking, staring at me.

It was dark where we sat and there was only this dim light from the light posts. I tried my best, again, to suppress any emotion, any hint of guilt... of sadness.

"_How could you do this to me and then just say sorry?!"_

His words were like arrows, aimed and shot at the center of my heart. I stopped for a moment to think, to pull myself together.

"_Listen, I never meant to... Meant to...". _I fumbled.

"_Meant to what? Betray me?"_

His words, once again, struck my heart with much force. I wanted to cry, no. I _needed_ to cry. But I can't, I won't, _I promised._

"_I never betrayed you! I have always loved you and you know that. It just that..."_

"_Just what? Tell me! What made you do this? Tell me... please."_

I would. But I can't. Every time I try to speak, even a single word, I know, I would break down.

This was really a memorable place. Ah, the nights spent together. The good, the bad, the laughs. The songs we used to sing. They're still fresh. Well, it was just last week. But, alas, it seems like time has been playing with us. It felt like a month – no, a few years – yes. Many years, in fact. Funny, though, it is in this same place that we built our (should we call it) relationship, and now it is in this same place that we are trying break it and throw away. _What irony._

I stayed silent. He was silent too.

I often referred to him as the 'quiet guy', because he was like that the first time we met. He seemed shy, but he's really fun to talk to once you know him. But now he seems... _different_. Not a hint of fun or joy in his face, not even a slightest smirk was visible. He wasn't himself. I can't blame him, though. Yes. He's still quiet, but for another reason entirely. _He is so deep in his thoughts._

"_So. Who was the lucky guy who won your heart? He he...". _He said as he gave me a smile. It wasn't real, though. I could tell.

"_Listen, I chose him, aj, over you because.. Well, we've known each other for years. I only knew you a few days ago. And he's been courting me for months now... I know that this is a very shallow and stupid reason... but please, you don't have to forgive me. I just want you to understand..."_

For all I know, he was shocked, finally letting out the righteous emotions he was failing miserably to hide all night. _Well, look whose talking._

"_Ah. So this means that you were just playing with me these past few days?"_

I was the one shocked this time. I couldn't believe he would say such things. It hurt, but I can't blame him. He was the victim here, not me. He had all the right to say those words.

"_No! Every single moment we've spent together was real! Everything I said was true!"_

I couldn't hold it in much longer. This has got to stop. The dams broke; roaring water came rushing down like waterfalls on my cheeks.

And then he hugged me. It was an awkward mixture of self-pity and solace. I couldn't stop crying. Then he whispered to my ear..

"_I love you, and I forgive you. I wasn't mad at you, I was just sad. Sad that it would just end up like this..."_

_What was he saying? Was he sick? After all that have happened he would still forgive me?_

As if on cue, the rain started pouring again. It has rained all week, why hold back now? He said he'd take me home. I just smiled. I would have given him a kiss if I wasn't too ashamed to let him see my tears. I just ran. Never looking back. I wouldn't want him to see I was still crying. _At least the rain did a pretty good job on masking my tears._

_Things worked out pretty well in the end, I suppose. It didn't quite turn out as planned, but it was meaningful, still._

"_I will always kiss you goodnight."_

_I love you._

Author's notes:

So there we go! It's not actually a sequel (I guess you guys have already figured that out); it was more like another view of the first story (I guess you probably figured that out already, too). Well, anyway, I know it's not as good as the first one. I had a writers block writing this. I find it hard to think for a girl. Well, that's because I'm a guy. So, I hoped you liked our little side trip to the story! Comments... Good or bad... anything you have to say!


End file.
